Here and After
by the-two-girls-fanfiction-house
Summary: Evangeline,Bella's younger sister, ends up in the Volturi's feeding group at age eight and in doing so Alec discovers she is his blood singer.But when she suddenly disappears out of thin air after the feeding what will they do when they meet years later?
1. Prologue

**Authors note**: Okay, so here's a new story that I have in mind. Yes Renee and Charlie stayed together a few more years longer so that they could have a second child. yes there is a rather large age gape between Bella and and my character Evangeline but it's so my girl isn't too old for Alec when they meet again. Anyways please read and review! And tell me what you think!

* * *

><p>I had no idea why my mother dragged us here to Volterra, Italy. my older sister and I were brought by our mother for summer vocation just when recently returning from Forks Washington.<p>

I'm like any normal eight year old I enjoy dolls and adventures but like so many of my age I am stubborn. I wanted to stay longer with daddy in Forks but my nagging mother forbidden it and I was forced onto the plane and brought back.

While my older sister Bella, of nearly five years, hugged my mother and clung to her I stood back and crossed my arms refusing to show my mother any affection. I never really saw how it was fair either that Bella had known and seen my father longer, after all my mother had me and nearly six months later she was signing divorce papers.

It wasn't hard to see, if you ask me, why I had acted as I had, ignoring her and looking the opposite direction from where ever she was. Perhaps that's why now I was walking the rather old looking streets of Volterra, mother was trying to make me happy and forget Forks but I would have preferred for her just to have said 'sorry' or 'I shouldn't have dragged you back' rather than make me go on this extravagant trip.

But I was here and there wasn't much I could do about it so I walked behind my mother,as she giggled with my older sister while my sister wore a dull look, so I looked at the many products that could been seen for sale through the windows of the many Volterra shops. In my right hand I was clutching my stuffed rabbit that daddy had given me a while back during one of my earlier visits, it was my prized possession. My other arm just rested against my left, pail skinned, side pretty much just dangling while my long bright brown hair ran against my back.

You could see my light brown hair held a couple of curls, a look obviously inherited by my father, and blue eyes, which were inherited by my mother. I gotten bored and looked at the paved side walk as I watched my left and right foot,that wore black sandals, move back and forth, I was obviously extremely that I looked up to STILL see my mother and sister chatting away and showing no thought what so ever of stopping anywhere anytime soon, I sighed and looked at my cloths.

I wore a jean dress that had a black bow wrapped around the waist, as you began to look closer down you could see the dress sort of begin to puff up. Finally I had my hair put up in a black ribbon, to say that this ensemble of clothing's was one of my favorite would be an understatement.I had never really enjoyed the whole dress up and try on cloths thing but my mother had picked the shoes and hairstyle, I in turn piratically fell in love with the outfit.

I decided to go closer to my mother and try to listen into the conversation but snorted and began again to fall back behind when I realized the conversation was about boys, why would they talk about them? They were disgusting! Not to mention they teased and enjoy tormenting the girls in my class. I remember once how Stanly Lakers chased me around with paste once in the classroom during homeroom, which resulted with my hair to be coated with the gross substance and him to receive a call to the office.

I had spent a week trying to take the paste out, which was a pain. My thoughts were soon cut off though as my sister and mother began to turn and enter into a tiny bakery, I wasn't close behind. I smiled as I felt the air condition touch my face, Volterra was rather hot in the summer and it seemed, to no surprise, to affect you even more when you were walking in it for hours. But thoughts about the heat soon evaporated as I saw the many treats that were lined up for purchase, eyes glistening I followed my mother up to the cashier to purchase our treat.

There were so many treats to choose from in this tiny shop! Should I take the cake? Or the cookie? maybe the cupcake? I wonders to myself as I saw the assortments of items in the bakery. I was snapped out of my desert hypnoses as the elderly lady, who was in control of the cash register, asked me what I wanted in a deep Italian accent. I had pointed to the chocolate cupcake that received an appraising 'good choice!' from the lady and watched as she punctured numbers into the register. Once my mother had paid for the desert I was passed the chocolate cupcake, which caused me to smile a wide grin.

Pushing some hair behind my ear, so it wouldn't get into my chocolate frosting, I sat down at a table in the older looking building. I chewed my cupcake trying to savior the flavor when I was disturbed, "so honey what do you think of the trip?" my mother,Renee, asked with her big brown eyes. I gulped unsure what to say, "well I...I don't know...I would have preferred to stay home" I answered looking at the metal circular table.

Bella was now watching us with interested eyes although she looked as if she wanted to help but I don't think she knew how, mom's eyes just harden in response "Okay then you know what will just go too the hotel then and take the next flight back home" my mom answered in 'the voice'. Guilt spread through me as I watched Bella's expression saddened, "no its okay mom I'll be fine" I answered trying to get my mother to change her mind "are you sure? because I don't want you to do something you don't want to do" she answered still using 'the voice'.

I felt my anger flare slightly, "look! why would we need to leave? you want to stay and so does Bella! Why do you have to get so angry!" I answered setting my cupcake aside and leaning back into my chair, crossing my arms. That seem to set my mother off because she responded just as equally angry, "because no matter what I do it's never good enough" my mother stated angrily. I felt as if knife was shoved through my heart, had my mother really thought so little of me? But I didn't apologize I simply hardened my gaze "that's not true" I answered bitterly and fiercely.

She shook her head causing her long brown locks to sling from side to side, "No matter how hard I try its so hard to please you! Why do you have to be so hard? I just can't deal with this anymore" she stated closing her eyes and placing her hands against her forehead, tiredly. I realized then that my mother was tired of me of trying so hard to make me happy and so I did the only thing that came to mind as I gazed at the closed,tired, eyes of my mother.

I ran out of the shop. I didn't turn back or listen if my name was being called because if my mother didn't want to deal with me anymore I didn't want to force her to. I began to heave as tears ran down my cheek causing the area where they slide of my cheeks to become colder, feet stomping against the ground I kept going. I could hear my own patter of feet as they hit the ground and the swift movement of air as my dress hit the wind. I don't know where I was running but at some point I closed my eyes and let my legs guide me to the place I needed to be; Tears stopped but the speed and running of my feet didn't,I had never felt so lost.

Why couldn't I have stayed in Forks? I felt so understood here. I had opened my eyes once again wiping my tears away being that they were the cause of my blurry vision. I chuckled lightly wiping some more of the tears away, I was already feeling so understood didn't I have at least another five years to deal with this? Maybe I shouldn't have acted as I had after all it was pretty irrational to have acted the way I had.

But for some strange reason I didn't stop running maybe it's because I realized it was too late to go back I couldn't find my way back most likely and besides I had quiet a lot of hidden resentment toward my mothers. I began to cry again but this time it seemed as though the tears would never stop. It wasn't daddy who pulled out the divorce papers or the one who forced me too leave and he definitely wasn't the one who 'couldn't deal with this anymore'. Right at that moment though,being the clumsy Swan that I was, I manged to slammed into someone right at that moment causing me to fall backwards onto the ground.

Large amounts of pain shot through my body as I hit the ground causing me to looked up trying to see what I hit. For a moment I wondered why I couldn't really make out anything, but I soon realized it was the salty tears that were in my eyes that was making my vision so blurry. I wiped my tears away and came face to face too a beautiful women, she had Violet eyes and Mahogany hair not to mention she would be classified a strikingly beautiful and strikes me to be a pretty snobbish person.

I looked around to see that people were gathered around in a large group, men and women drooling over the angel like lady, while she glared down at me. I just starred at her unsure what to do as she gave me a powerful glare so in response so I just bowed my head down in shame all the while my body still laid on the ground. She crossed her arms still glaring at me so in retaliation I decided to get up and try not to make a complete idiot out of myself. I grabbed my stuff rabbit that had been thrown to the ground as I had, dusting the rabbit of it's dirt I stood up trying to get in a confident stance. She uncrossed her arms, "are you coming for the tour?" she asked in a voice that was covered in venom, which caused me to just stare at her confused.

She sighed, "were giving a tour of the castle" she answered gesturing to medieval styled castle "are you coming?" she asked rolling her eyes from my stupidity. I looked at the women and simply nodded yes as she swiftly turned around dramatically going in front of the group of people and escorting everyone into the direction of the castle. I stayed in back not feeling comfortable being squashed with a bunch of people I didnt know; I shivered slightly when we entered the castle not only did the light dim but it felt colder as well.

I came to the conclusion once I was inside that inside and outside the castle gave off this olden sort of beauty about it obviously this castle was very old but somehow it managed to keep its agriculture beauty. Even with the years that passed and the years of abrasion that had its affects to the building it could still be classified as a true agricultural achievement for it's builders. I would have enjoyed it if it didn't give off this sort of vibe;once I entered the castle I realized I enjoyed looking at it from outside more then actually going in.

I felt as though I wasn't welcome, that I shouldn't be here,my inner voice kept screaming telling me I should turn around in the other direction and make a break for it but I ignored these feelings and continued on behind the group. I nearly paled as I saw the intense in-human hunger flash in the female guides eyes as she turned around to take a quick peak at us. My legs began to shake not at all at any ease by this women but although that scared me quiet drastically it didn't nearly scare me as much as when we had made are way up to the throne room.

As we entered the room three men were seen sitting on thrones, one of the men had jet black hair and skin that was translucent white but the thing that strikes me the most were his red eyes. I gasped and stepped back slightly looking to another man sitting at one of the thrones,he had shoulder-length snow-white hair and white skin,similar to the last man, that looked insubstantial but just as the last I was filled with fear as I saw his red eyes. I looked at the last man sitting at a throne who had back colored shoulder-length hair and pail white skin that looked as though it had a papery texture to it, he also shared the features of red eyes just as the two other men before him.

By then I had taken three shaken steps back completely scared out of my mind while two men sitting on the throne held amused smiles and the one with black shoulder-length hair wore a dull one. I began to breath heavily while I gripped my stuffed rabbit and stared at the men unsure what to do; but before I could react or scream the man with jet black hair pulled one of the larger women from the group and with long sharp teeth bit into her neck.

After that it was as though I had entered my own personal hell, monstrous screaming could be heard in the room as everything turned red. Red began to cover the floors while dead bodies could be seen mangled on the floor and blurry objects that ran an intense speed began to grab people, who ran frantically screaming, and biting into their neck's before throwing the dead bodies on the floor and moving onto their next victims. Someone slammed into me while trying to get away from these monsters and once I hit the ground I saw no reason as to get up.

I new I was going to die so why even try to get away? I could surely never out run these things so why try? My fate was sealed and soon I would be one of the many people joining the dead bodies on the floor. I did the best thing I could do at that moment I curled up,latching onto my stuffed rabbit for dear life, and began to cry. I could still hear the wooshing movement of these monsters around and began to wonder why I wasn't dead yet? curious I looked up only to lock eyes with one of the red monsters. He had light brown hair and held a boyish appearance while he gazed at me with red-stunned eyes.

I locked eyes with him for a moment until my gaze was broken off when I realized one of the moving objects were heading my direction, I gulped and once again found myself into the curled up position waiting for the horrible monster to reach me. Tears trailed down my eyes and faces of my family flashed before my eyes and I quietly said good bye to everyone of them, even if I knew they couldn't hear me. As I said good bye to my mother I suddenly felt something cold latch onto my arms causing me to look up and lock eyes with a red-eyed gave me a murderous smile before she moved forward but before she could do anything else she was slammed into the wall causing her to let go of my arms and let out an angry shrill.

I starred stunned at the boyish boy who had slammed the blonde,in fact everyone else in the room looked stunned including him. He turned to me and just gazed me unsure what had occurred himself, then he moved forward in my direction. I began to cry again backing away every time he stepped forward while everyone one else looked at us to see what would happen next. I stopped when I realized it was pointless if the blonde didn't finish me off this boy would after all his now turned black eyes were filled with hunger.

he looked as though he was ready to jump me and bite into my neck while on the other hand he was scared he would bite me. I could see his inner struggle written all over his face not to mention one moment he looked as though he would bite me and the next he was shooting glares at the blond for trying to bite me. She shot them just as eagerly back but for someone reason the boy turned away refusing to look her in the eye, "brother what is the meaning of this?" she asked in a demanding voice "I simply trying to eat my food and you slam me into the wall!" she screeched while she bore her piercing red eyes at him in anger.

He growled slightly not meeting her eyes, "do not intervene sister this does not include you" he answered giving a warning that was obviously filled with anger. But she did not take in mind his warning and simply snorted, " it includes me when it revolves around my food" she answered growling at her brother. she looked between me and him, neither once of us looking directly into her eyes, and trying to make up her mind about something while her brother glared at her warningly and I just looked between the two of them both scared and confused.

Her face darkened and just like that she suddenly appeared in front of me, "you are going to die little girl!" she said as her petrifying red eyes glared at me and I looked to the ground frozen in fear. She suddenly lunged at me but was once again she was grabbed again by the boyish boy in mid- lunged and was thrown to the ground. She obviously wasn't expecting her brother to once again attack her because she was completely and utterly shocked, "it is best to heed my warning sister" he replied bitterly to her stunned face.

She growled and quietly steeped away either deciding she couldn't defeat her brother to get to me or I just wasn't worth it but by the look on her face I'm guessing it was the first one. I once again found myself taking up a curled position again, "leave me alone" I said as the boyish boy began to step forward again. he didn't listen though and began to walk closer, "leave me alone!" I shrieked causing his eyes to harden and step forward "why cant you leave me alone!" I said in a voice that held both anger and fear.

He suddenly tried to reach for me in my balled up postilion, which only caused me to cry harder and scream louder "leave me alone!" I cried desperately putting my head to my knee's when I realized the rest of the monsters began to step forward. I closed my eyes and thought of my family and friends my home that I would never get to see again and forks Washington that I had loved so much.

'this isn't fair!' I thought sadly and just like that I had decided to refuse to be these monsters next meal and that I would kick and scream before I would let their long sharp teeth sink into my I felt a cold hand touch my arms I could only think of my mother and where ever she was most likely looking for me and waiting for a child that would never show up. I twitched slightly and gripped my stuffed bunny harder when suddenly the coldness from my arm was gone and I could hear the loud chatter and voices of people and the many closing and opening's of door .

I looked up confused and found myself now in an ally! It was a short ally and if you just stepped forward you would find yourself surrounded by the many shops that Italy had to offer. I watched the people with red swollen eyes as they smiled and laughed while they passed by the alley I simply shook my head in response thinking that it was to good to be possible.

But something woke me up from my daze I could clearly hear my sister's and my mother frantic voice in the distance, this caused me to shoot up and run out of the ally running toward the voice. I followed the voices until I found my mother using a pay phone and screaming into it, "Charlie I'm serious she's gone! I can't find her!" she cried as she talked to my father. Tears ran down her face as she tried to explain my disappearance while Bella tried the best she could to sooth my mother who was now in hysterics.

Bella turned around and gasped, "Evie!" she cried using my nickname before running towards me and engulfing me into a hug. I returned it without a second thought while my mother dropped the phone causing the pay phone to hang from the cord. She starred shocked at me for a few moment before running toward me and being the second to engulfed me into a giant bear hug, which I returned without a second thought as well. My mother began to cry hard as I joined her in the shedding of tears, "I though I would never see you again" she said while her voice broke "Me too" I answered hugging my mother harder.

People starred but I didn't care I was with the people I loved,no matter how angry I was with them, and at the end of the day that's all that really mattered. I laughed lightly when I heard my father calling my mother's name from the dangling phone at the pay phone, "you should have brought your phone mom" I said wiping some of my tears away "maybe but without it I have less distractions and more time to focus on spending time with you girls" she answered calling Bella into the hug and kissing us both lovingly on the forehead.

I leaned into the kiss that my mother placed on my forehead while my mother smiled at me and lifting an eyebrow curiously, "hey Evie where's your ribbon?" she asked referring to my hair,which was once put up in a ponytail by a black ribbon but now hung loose and freely with the lose of it. I realized that my mother was right as I felt the top of my head and my ribbon was no longer there but I simply shrugged as if to say 'I have no idea'.

* * *

><p><strong><span>The Volturi<span>**

* * *

><p>There was a loud gasp from the vampires in the castle as the child disappeared. Alec starred at the spot where the child was looking completely devastated but he quickly got his composer back and returned to his hard face. Aro giggled menacingly, " it will be interesting to see how this turns out" Aro stated as he watched Alec pick up the black ribbon that belong to the child, it now laid on the floor of the Vulturi castle.<p>

Alec picked it up and starred at it for a few moment before gripping it angrily no doubt from loosing the child, "why did I act like that?" Alec asked turning to Aro for answers. There was both the glint of amusement and mischievous could be found in the eys of the vampire, "why Alec I think you just found your blood singer and quiet a useful one at that" Aro answered smiling at the idea of someday adding the child too his collection. Alec stood dumbstruck which only caused Aro to giggle in amusement at the vampire's stupidity for not figuring it out sooner.

Alec then let out a loud growl slamming one of his hands into the wall angrily before sharply turning around and walking toward Demetri. Everyone except Aro, who was grinning madly now, looked shocked at Alec's sudden lack of composure. Demetri simply starred at Alec as he shoved the ribbon to him, "your a tracker now track her down" he demanded as Demetri simply glared at the brown headed boy. He suddenly turned to Aro, "we must find the girl she knows are secret now Aro who's to say she wont tell someone?" he asked causing the older vampire to stop smiling.

Aro looked at Alec and realized that he only said that so he could find the girl but it was true that she now was a threat and risked exposer. he nodded seriously, "I am afraid your right Alec she risks exposer it would be best that we find her if we can" he said earning the attention of every vampire in the coven. Demetri snatched the ribbon and began to smell it so he could track the girl but for some strange reason he couldn't. he starred at the ribbon and tried to smell it again but it had only proven to be just as useless as last time, "I can not" he answered bowing his head.

Alec hissed, "your a tracker! How could you not?" he bellowed at the dark headed vampire. Demetri ignored Alec's outburst and spoke to Aro, "something is blocking me its like a shield of some sort" he answered. Aro chuckled lightly before sitting back down in his throne, "this has shown to be very interesting aside from that the child will most likely forget some of it over the years. Also the risk of her informing someone is unlikely since no adult would believe a child" he said thinking the whole matter over.

Alec simply hissed and grabbed the ribbon out of Demetri's hand before walking off knowing very well that because of this 'shield' he would not able to find his precious blood singer. He had found her and managed to loose her in one day all he had left was the ribbon that once held up her hair. While Alec walked off the Volturi starred shocked never believing once in their long lives that Alec would ever act like this .

But unknowingly to Alec this wasn't over little did he know of fates plan's or how a clumsy Bella Swan would lead to the reunion between a vampire and a blood singer.


	2. Chapter 1

**Authors note**:I'm extremely sorry about not up-dating sooner! I've been busy and haven't had the opportunity to write recently. I'll try up-dating sooner this time! besides that I just want to thank the fallowing for reviewing:

** Mason and Alex**: I'm glad that you love it! I also hope that you enjoy this chapter as well and thank you for reviewing!

**SadieKaneNico39**: Thanks for reviewing! and I'm sorry about not up-dating sooner!

**DionysusDaughter98:** I agree all I know is that if it were me and Aro was laughing like that in front of me that's exactly what I would be thinking anyways thanks for the review!

**Ice-Snow Witch: ** I'm pleased that you like it! and don't worry I'll up-date much sooner this time besides that thanks for reviewing!

** Lala Love110 : **I'm happy I managed to spark your interest! and I'll be up-dating more frequently now also thanks for reviewing!

**Thanks also to all of those who Favorited!**

* * *

><p>Chapter:1<p>

Six years after the events in Volterra you could find the fourteen year old, Evangeline Swan, packing her bags for Forks.

The events that occurred six years ago never left the young girls mind and produced some of the most impious nightmares; that she brushed off as a reaction of her overactive imagination during her younger years. After all vampires didn't exists and if they had there was no doubt in her mind they would have been discovered all ready, so after many arguments with herself and looking back through some of her memories she decided it would be best to say that it was something that she had fantasized while being lost and terrified.

As she got older it became harder and harder to remember that horrible fantasy with detail excluding those murderous red eyes, which she remembered extremely clearly no matter how hard she tried to forget them. She had always wondered how she had managed to conjured up something so scary and horrific but she had never truly figured it out.

By now she was done packing the essentials for her trip and began to place items that she wanted while going too Forks. Evangeline had visited Forks in the span of six years but she had never stayed there like Bella had chosen to. Evangeline had made it clear that she wanted to go to Forks with Bella but it seemed her mother couldn't let both of her children go so in the end Evangeline agreed to stay much to her dismay.

Her most recent visit was her sister's extremely large, and no doubt, expensive wedding, which included family members mostly from her sister's side and towns' people. Evangeline had often wondered how her responsible sister ended up marrying right out of high school but no matter how she processed it she couldn't figure out what was going through her sister's mind, marrying so young. One day when she asked her sister, Bella, why but she simply stated that it was love while using a dreamy voice, which caused Evangeline to roll her eyes dramatically.

Bella laughed through the receiver and told her she's understand what she meant someday but that seemed very unlikely considering she never had any luck with boys, being that she was of Swan blood. Her blood not only cursed her by making her clumsy but it also made her rather awkward around boys, which was an issue her and her sister once shared. But once Edward, her husband, came into the picture it was an issue that only she had, that matter didn't bother her much it was the constant calls about this charming man that she received from her sister that made her annoyed.

Once she meet Edward though she some what understood; he was indeed charming but personally she couldn't imagine being paired up with someone like him but her sister and him made an adorable couple, that was something both her and her mother agreed upon. She would have visited sooner but she wasn't aloud to go before because her sister said she was recovering from some rare diseases she picked up during her honeymoon. But after she pestered her sister and summer came around causing her to beg she was aloud too spend the rest of summer vocation there.

As of now I had already packed a sketch pad and pencils, which was an activity that I enjoyed to do daily. I had also packed a couple of books and grabbed my phone stuffing it into my pants pockets, around this time I heard a knock on my open door. I turned around and saw My mother, Renee, leaning on the door while her right hand still rested in its knocking position on the door, "hey honey, I was wondering if you wanted some chips and dip?" she asked giving me a sweet smile.

I nodded dropping my unpacked things and following my mother to the kitchen, I instantly grabbed a chip; dipping it in some cheese dip and eating it the while my mother kept starring at me, "yes mother?" I asked as she nibbled on a chip "do you have everything packed?" she asked giving me a forced smile. I could tell my mother wasn't happy, "it'll be alright mother besides Phil is here to keep you company" I answered pointing to my stepfather, who was sprawled on the couch watching baseball.

She nodded seeming unsure of my suggestion, "who am I going to watch chick flicks with?-" Phil instantly cut her off by screaming "not me!" before turning back to the screen. My mother rolled her eyes and continued, "And who am I going to go shopping with? Who am I going to read magazines with?" she asked sadly finishing up her chip "well I'm sure one of your friends will" I answered trying to cheer her up while finishing my fifth chip. She sighed, "I'm going to miss you baby girl" she said before grabbing me into a tight hug and turning to the clock on the oven to see what time it is.

Panic suddenly reached and filled her eyes, "oh my god! Get your things packed or were going to be late" she said before pushing me upstairs "I'm going" I whined while being pushed by my mother. She smiled apolitically, "sorry about that sweet heart just hurry up" she answered before giving me a bright smile and twirling around toward the kitchen. I rolled my eyes and hurried to my room throwing items into my bag at an amazingly quick speed before heading into the bathroom.

There I grabbed my brush and began to brush my light brown locks before looking the mirror for the second time today to make sure I looked decent. I wore my favorite shorts and long flowing shirt that complemented my curvy body, which included light brown boots while I put my hair up in a bun letting a few strands hang loose. I smiled deciding that I looked good enough before walking out and turning off the lights although I sighed loudly when I realized I would have too lug my suite case down stairs.

It was a good thing that they featured wheels on the bottom because there is no doubt in my mind that I was never be able to carry this thing if it didn't but even with the wheels I had packed for most of summer vocation and this thing was HEAVY.

When I did finally got to the bottom of the stairs my mother was waiting wearing a very impatient look on her face so I simply gave her an impish smile on my way down. I was heading to the door when I was suddenly stopped by my stepfather, "What? No good bye hug?" he asked sticking his arms out while raising an eyebrow.

I simply responded by rolled my eyes and excepted the hug "take care of mom okay" I said while my mom went to go grab her purse and me and him stood next to the door. He nodded giving me a cocky look, "when haven't I?" he asked smirking, which caused me to shake my head and smile "I know you do just make sure she isn't lonely okay? I'm leaving and most of her friends are doing things with their kids for summer vocation" I said lowly as my mother entered the room.

He nodded vigorously, "I promise okay kiddo? Just remember to be careful" he said his voice woven in pure seriousness. My mom looked between the two of us wearing a depressed look, "well I guess will be going then. Are you sure you want too go sweet heart? It's not too late to change your mind" she offered some what pleadingly "yeah I'm sure mom! I miss Bella" I answered trying to let her down easy. She sighed, "alright I understand" she said sadly waving her hands rapidly commanding me to go to the car "I'll be back soon Phil" she answered kissing her husband lovingly on the cheek before heading out the door behind me.

* * *

><p>Rain was lightly drizzling as I went out the door while the temperature stayed warm causing a large amount of humidity to occur, "you know what to do right sweetie? Bella and her family will be waiting for you once you get out of the plane" my mother stated while trying to open the car door.<p>

I nodded as my mom unlocked the car, "yes mom I know" I answered in a self-assured voice as I was getting into the car "I was just making sure. Have you seen my phone charger recently by any chance? I've been looking for it all morning" she asked bewildered by the sudden disappearance of her phone charger "no mom, did you misplace it again?" I asked crossing my arms staggered that she managed to loose her charger already "no I know exactly where it is! it's somewhere in the house" she answered confidently.

I rolled my eyes, "you need to keep up with your stuff better mom, I wont be here forever" I answered shaking my head. She smiled lightly while starting the car "maybe but I can still force you to watch chick flicks and go shopping with me for another three years" she replied backing out of the drive way while wearing a wide and wild smile on her face "trust me mom I already figured that one out a long time ago" I answered thinking back to all the times she had forced me to get my hair done and go see sappy romance movies.

I spent the rest of the drive listening to some music off my phone and looking out the window as I said good bye too sunny California and my mother sang along to what ever song was playing on the radio. My heart began to speed up once we pulled up to the airport it was then that I finally understood I wouldn't be seeing my mother for three months, which is more time then I had ever spent away from her.

I was heading into the unknown because to be truthful Bella hadn't tried to keep contact with us she actually seemed to distance herself over the past few months; it surprised me really because us three had always been so close since 'the indecent' so I had no idea what to expect from my older sister.

That's also why I think my mother was so against me going to Forks I know she tried to pretend like nothing was happening but I knew that she saw the rift that was occurring in her relationship with her daughter; I don't think she could deal with another one. I shook those thoughts away though and turned to my mother as she parked in front of the airport, "I'm going to miss you mommy" I answered truthfully leaning into her seat to kiss her on the cheek "me too ,sweetie me too" she replied grasping me into a tender hug.

I hugged her back and she kissed me on the forehead, "Be safe okay sweetie, I'll see you in three months" she said looking not at all confident about me returning "yeah mom I'll be back in three months" I said with pure reassurance in my voice. It seemed to work because she grew the faintest smile on her lips, "I know you will" she answered with full confidence this time "oh and don't forget to call me! Tell me if you meet any boys" she said going back to her usual cheerful voice, which caused me to blush. I nodded deciding that it was my cue to go and jumped out of the car, grabbing my bags, and waved good bye to my mother as I went into the airport.

* * *

><p>I sighed happily as I made my way off of the plane. It most certainly was not the worst flight I had ever been on but it wasn't the best either. I had spent the whole time reading books and listening to music while a five year old kept kicking my chair. It was rather annoying but I got use to it realizing that screaming at the kid would certainly not do any good or help solve the matter in any way.<p>

Though I was basically the first one of the plane I immediately tried to get up and get to the door, whiling to stomp on anyone who was in my way at the time. I turned my phone off of airplane mode and began to dial my sisters' number but she didn't answer so I began to look in the crowd of people, who were also waiting to pick up a family member or friend.

I sighed when I still couldn't find them and tried to call her again and luckily this time she had picked up, "Hello?" asked a melodious voice, that anyone would mindlessly follow. I blinked not remembering my sister sounding anything remotely like this, "Bella?" I asked with an unsure tone "Evie? Is that you?" the melodious and beautiful voice asked using my childhood nickname.

My resolve broke for a moment when I realized this truly was my sister, "yeah Bella it is, so where are you?" I asked standing on my tiptoes so I could look over a couple of people "where near the bags" she answered in her alien voice. I nodded in response even though I knew she couldn't see it "I'll see you at the luggage area then" I spoke before ending the call and walking toward the bags. Sure enough I found them but it wasn't because I saw Bella it was because I recognized Edward! I walked up toward the stranger that was once my sister while my eyes nearly fell out of my sockets.

Bella did change over the past few months in fact her skin became paler and her eyes were no longer the warm and mellow brown but an exotic and alluring gold color, a feature that the rest of the Cullen's shared. Bella looked apprehensive as she starred at me, a weird like animal hunger flashed in her eyes causing my head to spin. I steeped back slightly while my eyes grew larger seeing a small child hiding behind my sisters leg sharing features that me and Bella had, "w-who is this Bella?" I asked in a shaky voice.

Bella's eyes returned to normal causing me to relax slightly, "This is Renesmee "she answered while the small child smiled lightly "nice to meet you auntie!" she cried happily. Before I knew it she stepped forward grabbing my legs and hugging it lovingly, " I'm glad I have the ability to finally meet you! Mommy talks about you all the time" she cried happily gazing at me with big brown childish eyes. My eyes rolled in the back of my head for a moment, "a-auntie?" I asked while my world began to spin although I could make out the angry and disapproving looks of the Cullen, which were all pointed toward Renesmee.

She stepped back lightly, "I'm sorry forget I said anything" she answered before once again retreating behind my sisters legs I stood there confused and limp for a moment before once again gaining my senses and ability to control my body. I shook my head and took in a shaky breath before turning around to grab my bags; I once again turned my attention to the girl with Brown eyes and Bronze colored hair while she smiled childishly causing her pink dibbles to show on her fair white skin all the while her eyes glistened with life as she held my sisters hand.

I felt surge of jealously for a moment by my sisters' closeness to this little girl but as Renesmee gazed with me playful eyes I knew something was going on but I decided that question was not done best in a public airport. I smiled gratefully to everyone, "thanks for picking me up" I answered looking between the Cullen's giving each and every one of them a sweet smile "it was no problem besides I know some cloths that would look great on you!" Alice spoke excitedly and energetically before gracefully walks over to me.

She offered a smile to me, "don't worry will be great friends I just know it" she answer shrugging causing all the Cullen's to smile as if sharing their own inner circle joke, I simply looked at them confused.

* * *

><p>Alice pulled me out of the car and dragged me into the house. I looked amazing at the beautiful house that was largely sized, "you have a beautiful house Alice" I said while my voice was still filled with amazement.<p>

Alice nodded smiling a bounce found in every stride, "thanks Evie I love it here myself" she answered smiling allowing me to look around for a few moments before suddenly grabbing my wrists and dragging me too another room. I walked quickly behind Alice, "Alice could you please slow down? You might end up ripping my arm off if you don't" I added jokingly "sorry Evie! I was just excited to have a new person in the house" she answered chuckling lightly at my statement" so I have tons of dresses I know you'll love!" she cried happily getting excited again.

I smiled uncomfortably as the excited girl dragged me into her room "you didn't have to buy me anything Alice I've packed enough stuff" I answered shyly. Alice snorted as she began to grab dresses and cloths out of her closet "nonsense Evie! Besides Bella use to be my dress up doll but she threatens to burn my cloths now if I try so I guess you'll be taking her place" she answered turning around smiling while I took in everything she said.

Confused I cried, "What?" she simply nodded in response giving me a warm smile, which I simply replied by shaking her head. Her smile dropped, "Please!" she begged while giving me puppy dog eyes that could cause anyone to sympathize with her, well anyone but me. I frowned, "no Alice trust me my sister told me about you dressing her up and although I have to agree your fashion sense is amazing I would prefer not to be dragged to stores and be forced to play Barbie" I answered shaking my head once more while wearing a stern look.

Alice frowned, "Please Evie" she asked hopefully again while holding up a dress with no sleeves but tied around the neck, white and black polka dot patterns, a black ribbon that molded around the waist, while the bottom of the dress ended in layers. I looked at the beautiful dress while my eyes became large and wide as I starred at it in wonder, "well just this once" I answered finally giving into the pixie haired girl whose golden eyes shone with happiness and triumph.

Alice had spent all of an hour trying to dress me up and although I had never looked to beautiful in my life I began tired of looking at myself in the mirror while Alice would try to make me look better then before, "Alice!" I whined while she looked at the many necklaces that she owned. I sighed, "I'm leaving Alice I'm getting tired of trying on clothes" I answered causing the pixie haired girl to look up immediately.

She pretended to think it over causing me to roll my eyes, "okay but were going shopping tomorrow!" she replied smiling, which just caused me to freeze in place out of terror. My blood ran cold as I nearly fainted as I imagined the pixie haired girl throwing dresses and skirts at me while I lugged around thirty pounds worth of clothing in my arms, which was not a fantasy I wished to live.

* * *

><p>She simply smiled though, "I think your dinner will be ready soon anyway" she answered skipping out of the room ahead of me. I tipped my head slightly at the older girls energy before shrugging and trailing behind the girl, who had recently skipped out of the room.<p>

Alice was correct and I could smell the aroma of food that filled the downstairs rooms while I could hear the quiet laughter between Esme and Carlisle as well as the voice that held a strong and firm ring to it all the while sounded laid back and playful. I lifted an eyebrow confused due to the fact I knew I had never heard that voice before and fallowed it into the lively kitchen.

Although all discussion had stopped and the attention turned to me as I entered the kitchen, as well as the face of a massive man that held brown eyes while his head was covered by black hair. I looked at him as he gave me a cheerful grin, "Evie!" he called while Renesmee sat in his lap giving me a shy wave. I simply looked confused at the larger man, "Do we know each other?" I asked searching through my memories for anyone that looked like him.

His smile dropped slightly but he still held it proud, "you don't remember me? Jacob black?" he asked playfully astonished waiting for me to have a memory break through, which luckily for him it came. I smiled not feeling as shy as before, "Jacob! Of course I remember you! You use to make dirt pie's with Bella which you later threw at me" I answered murmuring the last part but he smirked in reply to my comment so I'm guessing her heard it anyway.

I pulled a chair up next to them turning my attention to the little girl, "so Renesmee who here is your parents" I asked raising an eyebrow while leaning on my right hand. She looked unsure how to replay to my question and turned to my sister to help her out, which just caused me to become even more suspicious.

Bella leaned from side to side before answering my question, "she's my daughter" Bella answered shakingly obviously scared how I would react. I starred at her sure that I had heard wrong, "I'm sorry Bella would you please say that again? I though you said she was your daughter" I asked wondering how I could have ever miss interpreted it.

Bella shook her head, "Evie" she answered in a soothing voice "Renesmee is my daughter" she clarified causing me to blink surprised and lean into my chair completely shocked while my mouth hung open in astonishment.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors note<strong>: I know this wasn't as exciting as my last chapter but this is just the first real chapter considering the last one was an epilogue. I hope you enjoyed it and I promise that I will up-date sooner.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

* * *

><p>I began looking between Bella and Renesmee, a shock expression plastered on my face. Renesmee began to hold Jacob taking advantage of the protection he offered while Bella grabbed Edwards hand for extra support, that she would no doubt need.<p>

I bite my lip, "and you were planning on telling me this when?" I asked angrily, though I tried not to.

Everyone currently had their attention turned to use, even those that didn't need to, Bella held herself stronger as if to make me think twice before I acted "as soon as you came" she answered forwardly.

I starred at her in shock, " but you tried to change my mind Bella remember? You didn't want me to know I had a niece!" I said accusingly while holding up a long bony finger up to her.

She shook her head, " that's not true" she answered flatly while using a voice that clearly stated she was lying.

I snorted "I know when your lying Bella and right now I can assure you that you are" I answered calling her out of her bluff " lets talk about this later okay?" I asked not even trying to hide the agitation in my voice, when I realized that the Cullen's wore a shocked expression.

I turned my attention back to Renesmee, "I'm sorry you had to see that Renesmee, so how old are you?" I asked scanning the younger girl that sat in Jacobs arm's " my sister and brother-in law haven't been married that long and you look at least three?" I asked confused wondering how that was even humanly possible.

She coughed lightly, " well originally I was daughter to one of Edwards relatives but when they got in a car accident and I was left parent less they adopted me" she answered pointing too my sister and brother-in law.

I gave a sympathetic look although I was still slightly suspicious of the girl she just shared too many features of me and Bella to be adopted but I played along anyway and remembered to ask my sister about that later, "I'm sorry Renesmee-" "Nessie" she answered cutting me off.

I raised an eyebrow "Nessie?" I asked wondering why this child would suddenly yell out the mythical monster while I was talking "its my nickname a lot shorted then saying Renesmee" she clearing seeing the confusing in my blue eyes.

I nodded agreeing that it made more sense, "well I'm sorry Nessie about what happened but I promise I'll be one of the best aunt you'll ever have" I answered smiling at the child while looking deep into her brown eyes.

She nodded, " thank you" she said sweetly giving me a lopsided grin "and I have so many stories I want to tell you! did you ever hear about the one when Bella got lost in the woods back in California?" I asked curiously.

Excitement began to rise in her eyes at the idea of me telling embarrassing stories about her mother "really?" she asked perking up and giving me her full attention "really" I answered smiling promisingly.

Bella looked as though she would blush but she didn't for some strange reason, "well if I remember correctly you got lost in Italy" she answered trying to defend her self from these embarrassing stories.

I simply stiffened at the mention of the memory,which caused me to not only feel a sense of fear but of loss as well.

Bella looked at me worriedly when she realized that she had said something that was not best mentioning, "Evie are you o-" but I cut her off snapping "yes Bella I'm absolutely splendid" I replied sourly.

That seemed to cause everyone to go silent until Esme decided to break it, "well here you are dear I hear you were a fan of pasta" she answered handing me a plate of pasta with tomato sauce "thank you" I answered gratefully,though you could still hear a hint of anger in my voice.

I starred wide eyed and shocked at Jacob as Esme passed him a plate that was stacked high with food, "what the hell Jake? Are you planning on hibernating anytime soon?" I asked starring at the mount of food.

Jacob simply gave me a wolfish grin, " trust me if I was going to hibernate anytime soon I would need a lot more food then this" he answered before digging into his food.

Nessie giggled as I starred at Jacob while he shoved the food into his mouth like a hunger animal, " Jacob be careful if you keep eating that fast you might chock" I answered jokingly while shoving a few pieces of pasta in my mouth.

he rolled his eyes, "I could say the same for you" he answered mockingly "hey! In my defense airplane food is terrible! Plus I have too eat everyday" I answered defending myself while also offering a shy smile.

Everyone, which basically just means the Cullen's, starred at me and Jacobs exchange ' _I had no idea it was this entertaining too watch me eat_' I thought amused as the Cullen's held their gaze on me memorizing my every move.

I heard Edward lightly chuckle causing me to raise an eyebrow as I ate another large bite of my pasta.

At some point I became aggravated with silence and watchful eyes of the Cullen's, "so...why aren't you guys eating?" I asked trying to break the silence "we ate a big meal earlier" Rosalie answered in a some what bitchy voice.

I stiffened lightly at how cold her voice was it was highly obvious that Rosalie did not like me being here, which just made things more awkward in my part as I found the only thing I could do was helplessly shrug in response.

I realized then that perhaps I shouldn't have said anything at all and found myself simply eating and keeping my mouth shut for the rest of the dinner.

* * *

><p><span>Volterra, Italy<span>

Alec strode in the hall's of the Volterra castle while his footsteps echoed in the famous smirk plastered proudly on his pail face while his red eyes shone of death it's self, Jane beside him.

She was jabbering on about mindless things but as her brother, it was his duty to nod and pretend to listen to her every complaint.

Jane sighed when she noticed that her brothers mind seemed to have floating else where and he was no longer listening to her, "brother? are you okay" she asked lightly before shaking his arm.

Alec snapped out of it immediately, "yes Jane?" he asked somewhat annoyed " your mind is else where, brother, I would suggest you figure it out, what ever it is that is bothering you. Aro has summoned us and I have no doubt it involved are favorite Cullen's" she replied bitterly when the Cullen's were mentioned.

Alec nodded seeing as his sisters was indeed right, " I agree sister I was simply reviewing memories but I promise I will be prepared and ready by the time we get to Aro" he replied seriously, which just caused Jane to growl.

Suddenly Jane was in front of him but this demonic gesture did not surprise Alec, "it is about that girl again isn't it? You have thought of every possibility as well as look for her yourself! perhaps the girl is dead Alec! Who knows whats happened to her!" she cried trying to knock some sense into her brother.

Alec suddenly had Jane pushed up against the wall as he held her by her neck, " She is not dead Jane! Don't you ever think such dreadful things about my mate! I will find her and when I do I will make sure that she never leaves me again" he answered growling out angrily at his sister "put me down Alec I was simply trying to help" she stated bored not at all scared by her twin brother.

Alec released his hold on his sister and turned his back to her while she snorted, "fine brother-dear be this way but it is you that is setting yourself up for disappointment" she warned before stalking off too Aro.

Alec seethed in place at his sisters words and not because they were incorrect but because they were highly possible; he had searched years and begged Demetri to try too locate the girl numerous time but each time seemed too never amount to anything so who's to say that his mate hadn't died in a car crash? or perhaps was shot? Her death would explain why Demetri could not locate her.

But no matter what others would say he refused to believe it Demetri did not only inquire but said that something was blocking him out, which seemed as though to Alec that another ability was present within the area of his mate and was some how stopping Demetri from locating her.

Alec growled agitated and he pulled out the ribbon, that his mate once wore, from his pocket. He looked at the black ribbon as the feeling of pain and lose entered his body causing him to sigh sadly and hold the ribbon up too his nose.

He smelt the essences of lillies and lavenders enter his nostril causing him to calm down slight as he took in the intoxicating smell of his mate, **_his_** mate. He starred at the ribbon and began to wonder about the girl who once wore it and as questions began to swarm in his mind he decided that he would never give up looking after all she was **_his_**.

Alec listened Intel to Aro, "you see it seems to be the time for one of our annual check ups of the Cullen's" Aro replied sitting in his throne, legs crossed. All four vampires nodded in an agreement, "and I expect you to be at the Cullen's house by tomorrow" he added on in an expecting voice.

We simply nodded and then complied, "good" A smile began to spread on his face " I am excited too see what the out comes of this journey will bring" he responded clearly interested in the situation while his brothers simply nodded agreeing with him.

We were then slowly dismissed by the too cheerful Aro and his brothers before we strolled out of the room .

Jane's eyes glistened with hatred as she stepped out of the room, " I can't believe we will have too see those lower class vampires" she growled dangerously "their not even worth our time" Jane stated sourly.

I simply nodded in response to my sister before I began to run so I could catch up too Felix and Demetri.

* * *

><p><span>The cullens house<span>

After dinner I sat in the living room and began to draw. I was waiting for the right moment when Bella was alone to start questioning her.

I sighed when I realized that I had unconsciously drew those red eyes again; flipping back too my earlier pictures I could see that I had drew those red colored eyes multiple times.

I threw my sketch book on the other side of the couch before I laid my head back and closed my eyes, breathing deeply.

Drawing was obviously not making feel any less noxious about me talking to Bella so I set it aside.I heard someone move, which caused me to open my right eye slowly.

Bella sat on the other couch starring at me intently, "you look flustered" she stated slightly concerned.

I nodded, "Bella why wont you tell mom about Nessie?" I asked turning my head toward her, she froze.

I waited starring at her all the while only having one eye open, "Its for the best" Bella assured me, though I could hear the guilt that she tried to hide in her voice "how can not telling mom that she has a grand-daughter be bad?" I asked lifting an eyebrow confused.

She just sighed sadly folding her arms in her lap, "it just is okay Evie" Bella stated reassuringly. I began to fume, "and are you sure that she's not yours? See defiantly shares quite a few of our features" this time starring at her with both eyes opened.

Her teeth clenched, "Evie this is not a matter you need too look into I promise she was adopted besides its not possible that me and Edward could have a child that looks like she's at least three" she answered using a very authoritative voice.

I nodded although I didn't fully believe her, "Bella this is not for the best! You rarely even call us any more its like you tried to completely cut us out of your life! DO you have any idea whats that's doing to mom? To me?" I asked saying the last part miserably.

Her eyes softened in response at my miserable voice, "I'm sorry Evie but sometimes things need to be done weather you like it or not" she answered to my pleading question, by the look on her face I knew she wouldn't say anymore on the matter.

I simply shook my head and laid back down into the couch and closed my eyes, feeling calmer then I had and I said nothing as we let silence enter the room, even though I knew she was still there, " I heard Alice was going too take you shopping" Bella finally said gaining my attention.

I simply responded groaning and throwing my head into one of the couches pillow's, "please don't remind me" I replied in a dramatic tone as it came out muffled by the pillow.

Even though I didn't see it I knew a slight smile was spread across her face, "you'll be fine trust me the first time is easy I just wish I could say the same for the one's after" she said in a voice that held a jest ring to it "Bella your not making it better" I whined as I lifted my face from the pillow.

I came up to see a massive and amused grin spread across her face so I just rolled my eyes in response, "I'm going to bed Bella" I suddenly said getting up and stretching before I made any move too go upstairs.

She gave me a loving smile, "yeah I can imagine you being pretty tired after the plane trip" I just yawned in response "yeah it was a tiring trip" I answered thinking back too the little boy that wouldn't stop kicking my seat.

I headed in the direction of the stairs, "I'll see you in the morning Bella" I said tiredly "Sweet dreams Evie! I'll see you in the morning" Bella answered giving me a warm smile before I could head up stairs and sleep.

I immediately feel asleep that night and was presented too those murderous eyes as I had done so many times before.

* * *

><p>Authors note: I know this wasn't one of my longest chapters but the next one will be much longer plus Alec and Evie will finally meet!<p> 


	4. Chapter 3

**Authors not:** Sorry about the wait you guy! Thanks for all the reviews, favorite, and alerts! Its what makes me want to continue the story so please don't hold back on doing any of those!

* * *

><p><em><strong> Dream<strong>  
><em>

_ My feet felt numb as I walked along the cold marble floor. I squinted my eyes trying to see past the dark hall, which seemed to never stop. __Shuddering I could see nothing except a continuing hall that seemed over shadowed by darkness. I heard nothing but the nearly silent noise of my breathing, that came out raspy, while I continued to walk in the never ending hall._

_ Calling for someone but was met with no reply, which caused me to become frantic in fear as I began to cry louder for anyone. I suddenly heard a deep rich chuckle that caused me to stand frozen in place, terrified. _

_My legs began to shake when I heard it purr happily next to my ear, "mine" it whispered in a deep velvet voice as it grabbed my waist. My eyes widened as I felt a hot breath tickle my neck causing me too shiver in pleasure while my legs buckled. _

_That only seemed to make it happier as it tightened it's grip on my tinny waist, "say it" it darkly demanded as I heard something click. I shook my head, "no" I answered shakingly causing it to hiss dangerously and jerk my neck to the side._

_ I whimpered, " I'm never letting you leave again" he stated possessively before trailing something sharp and tauntingly along my neck. I let out a low whine that was full of want, "say it" it purred tauntingly "I'm yours" I agreed before being jerked to met it's dark gaze, red eyes._

* * *

><p>I suddenly jerked out of bed screaming as beads of sweat rolled down my face, "it was only a dream! it was only a dream!" I chanted trying to calm myself down. I sighed looking at the clock, "three A.M." I mumbled before looking around my dark room.<p>

Once I was sure that there was nothing in my room I decided to try to go back to sleep but to no avail, I ground frustrated, "damn it!" I cried throwing my pillow against the door "it wasn't real!" I hissed at myself " there is no such thing as vampires" I stated. Still though no matter which way I turned or moved I still couldn't go back to sleep, " I'm so tired" whined getting up in a curled up position, when my door suddenly opened.

Alice came floating in. "Evie!" she cried happily trying to gain my attention. I simply turned the other way trying to ignore the pixie haired girl, "leave me alone Alice I couldn't sleep last night" I replied before releasing a yawn.

She was suborn though and before I could say anything she ripped my covers off, "it's nine Evie! I was planning on leaving early" she replied holding my covers in her right hand. I glared at her and tried to reach for my covers but she just gave me a cheerful smile and pulled the covers out of my grasps, "Alice!" I whined trying to get the covers back.

She just gave me one of her smiles again, "sorry Evie no can do but I'll see down stairs" she chirped before gliding out of my room and slamming the door behind her " you have got to be kidding me!" I mumble irritated before getting up to find my clothes.

I ran to the bathroom and brushed my teeth before I grabbed my shorts and my button up plaid shirt, which I had laid out the night before. I quickly brushed my hair and applied light eye shadow to my eyes while coating my lips with shimmer lip gloss.

I scurried down stairs to be welcomed by a cheerful Alice, "so what did you dream about" she asked curiously as she walked besides me to the kitchen. I was unsure on weather or not I should tell the truth , " it was nothing really Alice I just couldn't go back to sleep" I lied "oh, well if your ok" she said looking somewhat concerned.

I smiled lightly at the pixie girl, "don't worry yourself Alice I promise it was nothing" I said lying smoothly,causing the pixied hair girl to believe me. Guilt rushed my body when Alice gave me a full confidence smile making me wonder if perhaps I should tell Alice about the dreams that wrecked havoc in mind, "so how long do you plan on shopping?" I asked against my better judgement.

I shrinked back instinctively as I watched that too happy grin make it's way onto her face, "who knows really? We're going to shop till we drop" she answered in a gleeful tone, which just caused me to cringe.

Alice raised an eyebrow, "you don't like shopping?" she asked shocked "nope, I don't enjoy shopping for clothes all that much" I said uncaring. Alice gasped dramatically but stopped when she realized something causing her to shaking her head smiling, "neither does your sister" she said while giggling "maybe it's just a Swan thing" she finished while giving me a bright smile,that I couldn't help but reciprocate "maybe" I answered back smiling.

I walked into the kitchen to see it bustling with life,that including a yapping Nessie that was currently talking to Esme and Emmett. I smiled at my niece before grabbing an apple, "sleep well Nessie?" I asked while pulling up a seat next to her " as well as anyone can" she answered while nibbling on a piece of pancake.

After swallowing she turned to me, "and you?" she asked leaning on her right hand " same as you I guess" I said before sighing. She shook her head, "well you sure don't look like it you" she replied with a hint of concern " I promise Nessie I'm fine" I answered trying to give a believable smile, she didn't believe me but left the subject alone.

I was thankful for that and slight shocked that I was having a conversation like this with a five year old, that only lead me to believe that she was very smart, but I found it honestly very easy to talk to Nessie even is she was as old as she was.

Bella came walking in at that moment, "hey Evie how was your sleep?" she asked in a genuine caring voice "it was fine Bella" I replied before taking a massive bite of my nodded happily, "so Evie I heard your going shopping with Alice today" Emmett said in a teasing voice " hey! It's not like I'm go to make her go to every shop in the area" Alice said defending herself against her teasing brother "besides there's a sale" she said slightly squealing at the idea of clothes and purses being marked down.

Emmett rolled his eyes, "yeah your dead" he said smiling at me in a child like manner "thanks for those words of encouragement" I said sarcastically while glaring at the amused man. Alice pouted, " oh please! you guys act like I'll drag her to every store within eyes sight" she said frowning lightly at her brother, which just caused Esme to turn around and give Alice a look "well considering how much money you spend per shopping spree, it's likely you will" Esme said teasing her daughter softly.

I smiled at the exchange between the them when Alice turned her full attention to me, "are you ready to go Evie?" she asked slightly jumpy; I could tell that she was clearly ready to go. I nodded at the pixie girl and before I knew I was being dragged out the door, "I'm so excited! One of my favorite stores is having a sale today!" she exclaimed in a extremely hyper voice .

I nearly didn't even have enough time to grab my purse as I was being pulled out the door by the hyperactive pixie. I could hear everyone in the kitchen laugh before I could be fully pulled out the door though, Emmett's loud and deep laugh practically drowned everyone else's out.

* * *

><p>Alice was currently throwing things into my arms as she scaled through the racks of the store. A large pile of clothes now rested in my arms as Alice only added onto the already large pile, "Alice don't you think we should try these on?" I asked desperate to put the pile down "almost I just have to finish looking at this rake" she answered happily.<p>

I sighed while Alice continued to add onto the pile, "honestly Alice do you really need all these cloths?" I asked eying the large bundle "silly, these aren't for me! they're for you!" she replied happily.I just starred between a busy Alice and the bundle of cloths, "wait so this isn't for us? You mean we still have to go shopping for you?" I asked incredulously at the bundle "of course!" she answered in a unambiguous voice.

I became light headed for a few moments, "but I can't purchase all these cloths!" I cried trying to get the pixie haired girl to understand by lifting the cloths to make emphases "I'm not expecting you to try all these cloths on and then narrow them down" she replied still looking through cloths.

My jaw dropped in response, " I'm going to have to try all these cloths on?" I asked dumbfounded as she smiled pleased "yep" she answered happily before guiding me too the dressing rooms. I walked out the dressing room; Alice was currently walking around me looking at the whole attire with a question look on her face, " so how do I look" I asked slightly nervous.

It was the fifth outfit that Alice had picked and I tried on, although the last outfits were nice to me Alice had always founding something wrong with them, "it's better then the other out fits" she answered looking slightly happier.

I had let out a sharp breath that I had not realized I was holding in, " finally we found an outfit that fits your figure perfectly" she smiled approvingly " now go try on the other clothes I picked out" she commanded dismissing me with a wave of a hand. My shoulders simply slumped when I realized I wasn't getting out of here anytime soon especial with Alice looking amused and entertained as she was.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Alec POV<span>**

* * *

><p>We approached the Cullen's house not at all cautions nor scared of the squirrel eaters. Jane hissed angrily as we made our way up to the house and banged on the door loudly obviously not that all caring on weather or not she was disturbing the houses residents.<p>

Jane's face darkened when the newest addition to the Cullens answered the door, Bella I believe. She looked slightly shocked, " what are you doing here?" she asked looking into our red eyes widely "Aro wanted us to check up on that half-bread of yours" Jane answered in a snobbish voice, that also held a thread of mockery.

Bella glared at my sister causing Jane to bear her teeth at her, "it would be best to let us in besides will go in weather you like it or not anyway" Jane stated in a serious voice at the glaring girl "fine. Please come in" Bella said making a gesture that clearly said she didn't want us here.

Jane took it anyway smirking, "thank you for your warm hospitality Bella but I wish too speak to Carlisle if you please now hurry up and get him" Jane said shooing Bella away. She didn't protest at my sisters request but she did glare at each and everyone of us before she went to retrieve the oldest Cullen. Carlisle had came not a moment later to greet us but I wasn't listening something else had managed to catch my attention.

I found myself going mad as the most delectable scent entered my nose it was of lavender and Lillie's causing my conscious to go absolutely haywire as I became dependent on my animal instincts, although the scent was becoming fainter by the minute.

I growled when I realized it was her scent although completely lost why we couldn't track her down before I found that it didn't matter, nothing did until I found her. Everyone seemed to notice the inner turmoil that made it's way into my body because they were now all starring looking slightly alarmed,'_as they should be_' I thought darkly "Alec?" my sister whispered harshly trying to earn my attention again.

Carlisle watched me very carefully waiting to see if I would make a drastic move, "where is she?" I hissed demandingly gazing my piercing red eyes into the Cullens Hazel ones. Everyone looked confused, "who?" a couple of them questioned, including the Cullens new addition.

I had lost it then my anger in flames thinking for sure that they were hiding from me, "where is she?" I growled angrily "I've lost her once and that nearly destroyed me! I wont lose her again" I flamed harshly. All who were present looked confused while Jane looked slightly concerned ,though she hide it very well from everyone but thoughts became hazy, I wanting nothing more then to attack these rodent eaters.

But I knew my place and realize that attacking them meant immediate war not to mention I had always prized myself of being under control and composed, which just showed to be wrong when it involved a little lavender and Lillie scented mate of mine. I gritted my teeth when I realized they were staring at me as if I was absurd while they wore their ghastly expressions, "calm down Alec" Carlisle said trying to defuse the situation, I just huffed in reply.

I had decided years ago that once I found her I would never let her leave she had already left me once out of choice, even if she didn't realize what was going on at the time due to her young age, it was her choice to disappear from the room out of fear or what ever emotion pegged the girl.

Once she left it took much longer then I had expected to recover from the lose;I had felt emotions that I had never wished again sadness and anger being of the many but the one that stuck out the most was abandonment, had I done something wrong? Had I scared her when protecting her in the room? Perhaps I had been asking to much out of life? Constantly thoughts like this dominated my mind as they left no positive affect.

A wave of jealously shot through my body As the Cullens starred at me quizzically while standing next to their _mates_, causing me to snarl when I realized they had what I wanted. I was lonely after hundreds of years of being alone I was tired of it and then she appeared and I thought for one moment I wouldn't have to be alone anymore but she left, appearing just to tease me and then leaving me to suffer.

Realizing that if we ever did meet again she had left once and was mostly likely to do so again.I would not only have to romance her but gain her trust as well, then and only then can I turn her making her a constant and reliable companion for eternity.

* * *

><p><strong>Evie<strong>

* * *

><p>I closed the car of the door, juggling the many bags of clothing that consisted of both mine and Alice's stuff. Alice fluttered over grabbing her bags while offering me a thankful smile; I took it glad that I no longer had to carry Alice's stuff, that only seemed to double with time. Alice smiled that bubbly smile of her's causing any resentment that I earned over the shopping trip to simply wash away when suddenly that heart warming smile dropped.<p>

I heard a light hissing noise come from the house, "what the-?" I asked out loud completely confused and slightly curious. I ripped my attention from Alice and walked towards the door to investigate the mysterious hissing noise when Alice suddenly appeared at my side and grabbing me by my shoulder, " Evie lets go get some ice cream or something I'm sure what ever is going on will resolve it's self" she asked somewhat pleadingly.

I frowned when I discovered the worried features that appeared on the short girls face which only caused me to panic more. I felt my heart flutter at the worry for Bella's safety when a light snarl was heard, "no I'm good Alice let me go check out what going on" I answered ripping my shoulder away from her hand, "but Evie really it's probably one of those newly wed fight do we really want to get involved?" she questioned trying to change my mind.

I didn't listen though and only a second later I ripped the door open only to catch the attention of everyone in the room, including four with red eyes. Taken aback by those murderous that glistened with death I gasped in response, "shit" Alice breathed behind me grabbing my wrist to bring me closer to her as if to protect me.

But that seemed only to make it worst when one of them growled madly causing Alice to try to pull me behind her, it didn't work. Before she could fully place me behind her a blurry like moving substance moved closer to use faster then I could follow.

Just like that the one who growled at Alice earlier was right in-front piercing at me with an unreadable expression, I felt this pull towards him as I starred into those red overbearing eyes and just like that he jerked me away from an over protecting Alice holding me captive in his arms.

I felt slightly dizzy when I was pulled over to the other side of the room in a blink of an eye as he ringed his arms around my waist possessively. He only toward me in height by an inch or so but by the smoldering look on his face he seemed rather please about it .I suddenly became alert when he dropped his head, "where have you been my darling?" he purred in my ear alluringly.

I shivered as his hot breath racked against my earlobe, "who are you?" I breathed completely red faced, "Why do you blush? I can assure we will share much more interesting things then this" he stated chuckling. I turned my head so that I could gaze into his red eyes, "like what?" I question raising an eyebrow at his incredulously did he honestly think I would share anything romantic with him? He chuckled honestly amused before suddenly a serious look crept upon his face.

I could see determination written in his red eyes as he quickly dropped his lips with mine capturing me into a passionate yet animalistic kiss, that was full of lust. My eyes went wide in shock as he moved his lips against mine due to my lack of participation he pushed are lips closer together hoping that the force would awaken me out of my daze, which it did.

I found myself under his spell as my eyelids fell completely unaware to the many gasps and shocked faces in the room I only paid attention to how well my warm lips melded with his cold once's,responding with as much passion as I could possibly muster. ' _this is amazing_' I thought completely lost in the moment of passion ' _and that face! Those red eyes starring at me with lust and wait red eyes?...oh my god! Red eyes!_' my eyes snapped open in realization as I broke the kiss, "at Volterra? It was all real?" I asked remembering him being one of the many faces in the once to be thought dream.

He nodded pleased, "so you do remember me? I must say I'm rather shocked it was many years ago and human's don't have the best memory" he replied smirking as he dropped his face into the crouch of my neck. I turned to my sister who wore a horrified look that was plastered on his face, one that I matched, "oh my god! Oh my god! let me go you monster! let me go!" I cried trying to get him to release his hold on me while tears ran down my face.

He growled dangerously, "never" he grounded out before tightening his grip on me causing me to become completely and utterly modified " I don't want this!" I cried helplessly. His face suddenly turned sadistic, "but soon you will" he answered whispering to me in a confident voice that was full of promise it was terribly tempting but I just shut my eyes and shook my head lightly in opening my eyes.

I realized that the Cullen's were stepping lightly forward Eward hissed warningly, "Alec let her go your scaring her" Edward said trying to convince my capture of my release "Alec" I whispered desperately enjoying the sound of his name on my lips. Alec purred at the mention of his name completely ignoring my desperate plead, "Alec let her go" Alice growled obviously angered by his unwillingness to let me go.

Just like that everyone snapped and I ripped put of Alec's gripped by blurry moving objects while others tried to keep him away from me causing him to hiss dangerously before a blonde, who looked the same age as him, interfered by grabbed him by the arm . Suddenly all the blurry objects stopped causing people to take it's place as I starred stunned, "You need to go out Alec! Now!" She ordered pointing towards the door.

He glared at everyone, "I will do as you wish sister but realize that this is not over she is mine and I will be back to claim my mate" He stated seriously as a clicking sound was heard in the room and sharp fangs descended from his face. His white fangs glistened with promise as he glanced at me wantingly causing my sister to growl viciously "my sister is no mate of yours" she said stepping forward towards Alec simply raised an eyebrow amused before smirking devilishly "I'm afraid that's were your wrong yellow eyes" he answered calmly not at all faced by my sisters strong warning.

Just like that he disappeared at the spot causing Alice and Rosalie to push me upstairs as they shared a disoriented and worried face looking face, "you guys have some explaining to do" I answered causing Rosalie to snort "yeah well so do you I have no idea what you did but now Alec has every intention of making you his mate" she replied shaking her head astoundingly.

My mouth went dry at the mention _'mate_', "yeah I guess that seems fair" I grumbled while Alice and Rosalie opened the door and pushed me inside closing the door with slam, that made me flinch, as they came in.

They seemed very alert keeping a close eye on the window, "what are you doing?" I asked squinting trying to see if I could see anything but seeing absolutely nothing outside of the window "Alec seemed very angry right now and we don't want him to try anything" she stopped trying to find the right words "drastic" she clarified causing me to think '_what exactly is he capable of?_' in a slightly scared and wondrous curiosity.

She continued,"also were keeping you here until the Volturri leaves you've caused enough problems for one day" Rosalie replied in a cold voice that was laced with anger. I nodded not knowing what I should say in this awkward conversation so I just starred out the window of my room and waited for the Volturi, what ever that was, too leave.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors note:<strong> Beat you weren't expecting a possessive Alec! I thought about making this whole lovey dovey scene but I thought this was much more interesting! Although you'll see his charming gentleman side later on (his dark nature showing from time to time) Besides that hope you and enjoyed the chapter! R&R!


End file.
